Broken
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Jade's gone soft after the breakup. She ends up at Beck's party and Cat has a talk with her. Beck ends up talking to her too. How will it end? Will they get back together or forever be "friend - zoned" since the break up. Cade friendship. Mentions of Bade. Drabble-ish chaps. Angst-y with Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

_****_She takes another sip of beer, standing in the corner, leaning against the wall as she sways her hips to the beat. Tears well up in her eyes but she wipes them away, she's not wearing any makeup so there's nothing to smudge.

Why did she even come to this stupid party? Oh yeah, because Cat and Tori forced her to... and where are they now? She scans the room for her two friends and finds them on parallel quadrants kissing, unrecognizable boys.

Ugh, why'd they have to drag her here? They knew he was gonna be here, christ, it's his party! So why would they intentionally try to ruin her evening. She would've rather stayed at home, locked in her room, staring up at her ceiling like she's been doing for the past two weeks.

"Speaking of him," she thinks to herself as he walks by. He's holding hands with a girl in a low cut top, really short jean shorts and a cameltoe. "Fuck this," she decides, and begins moving towards the door to leave.

Red plastic cup clutched tightly in hand, she turns the doorknob with her free one and walks down his driveway, and down the street a bit to where she, or rather Cat, parked her car. Yeah, they kidnapped her in her own car, and no she didn't bother put up that much of a fight because she has yet to regain her strength.

"Jade, are you okay?" she hears Cat ask, and without turning around she opens her car door and replies "I'm fine Cat, just go back inside." Cat doesn't like that answer, she reaches out and grabs Jade's arm, "my brother says that sometimes, and most of the time... it's not true."

There's a deep and serious look in Cat's eyes that Jade's only seen a few times, and honestly it kind of scares her. "Talk to me," Cat urges and Jade slams the door to the car and leans against it.

Giving a sigh as Cat copies her, and guides the dark haired girl's head to her shoulder. "I couldn't, no... I can't do it. You thought I was ready, Tori thought I was ready, heck I was starting to believe I was ready. Except I'm not, or at least not yet," Jade explains.

Cat nods, a sign of understanding. "Okay, so you need more time, but that's not all that's bugging you. What else?" Jade smiles, even in this mood Cat is observant and can tell something's wrong. "I guess I'm kinda jealous that he's gotten over me so fast," she tells her friend.

"Wait, what do you mean?" "You didn't see him holding hands with that brown haired, blonde streaked slu-" "I get it," Cat cuts her off, "and no, but I did see him holding hands with his cousin," the redhead replies, smirking. "Oh," Jade says aloud, feeling a bit stupid and slightly hurt at being uninformed.

"I think you guys should talk things out. Tori, Andre, Robbie and I don't like how you guys avoid each other all the time. It makes us feel like we have to choose sides and we don't like it. End things on a good note; try to be friends, or at least tolerate each other enough to hang out. I'm going to get him," Cat tells her before running off.

Maybe Cat's right, it's not really fair to let them suffer. Ugh, look at her being all nice, and kind, and considerate . Beck, what have you done? You broke Jade West. She's gone soft.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

"Hey," he greets awkwardly as he approaches, running a hand through his hair like he does when he's nervous. She smiles a little internally, despite herself, because she's glad he feels the same way.

"Hey," she replies, staring at the ground. "Uh, Cat told me to come out here because it was rude of me not to greet you and that we need to make things right," he explains. A smile breaks onto her face as she mutters, "Cat, cutting straight to the point."

He laughs nervously before his expression turns serious. "I don't like this either, y'know." She looks up, head tilted as if to show she doesn't understand when she's fully aware of what he's talking about.

"I don't like how we don't talk anymore, I miss that," he explains. She can't help but return her gaze to the road, feeling discouraged and dissapointed that he doesn't miss them; their relationship.

"Well, if that's what you want then you're gonna have to give me time," she tells him, looking up from the ground once again. "Was it really that hard on you, the breakup?" he asks, trying to understand what's going on inside her body.

She looks up again, staring straight into his eyes "I think the better question is how is it not hard on you? We were together for three, three years and you look like it hasn't even fazed you," she spits angrily.

He sees the hurt behind the anger in her eyes and feels obligated to explain,"I thought it was for the best. Before the breakup, near the end we were just fighting. You never looked happy and I felt that was somewhat my fault. Plus, we both know that our harmless fights were getting out of hand at the time."

He makes a good point - in her opinion, but she speaks up anyway. "Fine, yes the fights got bad, but that's only because you never gave a proper explanation. You were running away from confrontation and that pisses me off," she states, throwing her arms up before crossing them again.

He takes a minute to let everything she's said sink in. "Maybe you're right, but I know one thing you got wrong. I am not over you, Jade," he says, stepping closer to her with each word.

* * *

_**'Kay so before you comment on how short this is I want your opinion.**_

_**Should this have alternate endings? Like, one where they just end up fighting more and though everythin's resolved, they don't get back together.**_

_**Or they finish talking everything out and decide to try and see if they can make things work again. In other words... get back together.**_

_**So you can decide in the comments and I'll have the next chapter up asap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**_

* * *

"Wait, what?" she asks, because it's beginning to get slightly windy out, but mostly because if he just said what she thinks he did, she needs to hear it again.

He places his hands on her hips and hastily pulls her forward. She jerks from surprise and he moves his head next to hers. "You know exactly what I said," he whispers, and his lips are so close to her ear.

His words come out breathy and she could just die in his arms, but hey, she's not going to give in that easily. Not without more of a fight. "Yeah, I heard what you said, but I don't wanna get back together.

At least not if you're going to act the same way you did in our last few nights," she tells him, crossing her arms. With his still around her, he presses a kiss to her nose and then a short one on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he replies, gazing into her eyes. She returns the favour and whispers, "ditto." Her answer makes him laugh and it causes his body to vibrate, and in the position their in, some of it transfers to Jade.

"I'm sorry, babe, Jade," he attempts cover his mistake quickly, while grabbing her hands and holding her at arms length. She catches his slip up and practically giggles at how awkward it is.

"I'm sorry too, _Beck_," she stretches his name out to let him know she heard him. A sudden gust of wind blows the hair that was tucked behind her ear, into her face.

As she brushes it back she catches Beck's smile as he asks "will you take me back?" Her smirk transforms into a smile as she holds out her arms, "come here, idiot."

His smile grows even wider as he swiftly moves to pick her up, spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her deeply. Her arms fly around his neck as she responds, pressing her lips harder against his like she's been dying to do for weeks.

He smiles into the kiss and pulls away after a few minutes for air. She wraps her arms around his torso in a hug as she attempts to do the same. He rests his arms around her shoulders and neck.

They share a heartfelt hug and then he invites her back inside for the remainder of his party that turns out to be a last minute birthday present to his cousin.

When they reach the door and open it Tori and Cat come running over, since a bunch of people left. "So?" Tori asks, switching her gaze between the two, trying to get an answer.

Jade lifts up her and Beck's hands which are interwined. Cat squeals and her and Tori go in for a group hug. "Yeah, we're gonna try again," Beck explains as the hug ends and Jade removes her hand from his.

"Well we'll probably have to try harder this time around," she says, turning to him and rubbing her hands together nervously. Anxiousness written across her face.

He wraps his fingers around her wrists and replies, "looks like that's a risk we'll have to take." She smiles and leans up to kiss him again.

* * *

_**The End. :)**_


End file.
